City of the Dead
by 22rubens
Summary: A very short one-shot based off of a beautiful song.


**Disclaimer: **I use lyrics from a song called City of the Dead by Eurielle. Also, Kuroshitsuji is not mine.

**A/N: **This very short fic was inspired by the aforementioned song City of the Dead. I would highly recommend listening to a nightcore version (it's rather slow otherwise) of the song while reading, not only because it is a beautiful song but because you need to hear it to understand what I'm writing about. Anyways, I hope you enjoy! This isn't perfect, but I haven't published anything in a while so...

* * *

**City of the Dead**

* * *

The cemetery was pitch black. Ciel fumbled around in the darkness, a dying flashlight doing little to illuminate his path. Sebastian's red eyes glowed in the dark, allowing Ciel to keep tabs on his butler's position even when he was outside the range of his flashlight.

Dusty clouds covered the moon every now and then, the crisp autumn wind blowing them quickly over the glowing blue orb. Grass rustled under Ciel's feet. His breath was sharp and quick, fogging in the chilly air. Cicadas chirped somewhere far off in the distance, but other than that, it was quiet, for Sebastian made no sound.

"You're sure she's here?" Ciel whispered, cutting the heavy silence, "I can't hear her anywhere. I can only hear my own breath."

"She's here alright," Sebastian responded almost immediately, his voice reverberating around the cemetery. It was at times like these when Ciel was reminded of his butler's lack of humanity. In the darkness the man seemed to swell with power, and Ciel could feel it somehow, vibrating in his chest. In the dark, Sebastian was in his element.

Relying on his butler's word, Ciel continued to venture into the abyss. His flashlight faded to black and he cranked it again until it shone as bright as the sun. He tried to keep his breathing even as he passed his parents' graves, absentmindedly running a gloved hand over the cool marble.

"Are we close?"

"Yes sir, she's right here."

Just as Sebastian said it the girl came into view. Sitting in front of a tall grave, her pretty blue dress was dirty and bunched around her legs. She looked up at Ciel with those large black eyes, her body still as a corpse. Her expression was sorrowful, but accepting of her impending fate.

"Kill her," Ciel whispered without hesitation. He never taking his eyes off the girl, even as a tear fell from her eye. "You deserve this," he murmured under his breath, so low he wasn't sure if the sound had even left his lips. On command, Sebastian advanced. And then the girl began singing.

"rex tremendae majestatis

qui salvandos salvas gratis

salve me, fons pietatis

salve me, fons pietatis"

Sebastian froze, ceasing his advance. Ciel watched, amazed, as the demon's lips parted, his eyes growing foggy and distant. The girl's small voice was angelic as she chanted those Latin words in a song that Ciel recognized, but couldn't quite recall. He'd heard the tune before, but where?

Whatever the song was, it made his butler's immortal eyes water, something Ciel had never seen before. The boy could even swear he saw a tear fall on one of the man's taught cheekbones, but in the fading light he couldn't be sure.

The girl continued singing. Her eyes were closed and she swayed back and forth, hugging her arms to herself as tears tripped past her lashes and down her face.

"quantus tremor est futurus

quando judex est venm- ah!"

Finally, Sebastian sank a knife into the girl's rib cage, twisting it mercilessly. The girl let out a piercing scream as her dress bloomed with red. Blood poured from her parted lips onto the damp grass below. Her eyes grew glassy, and she collapsed against the grave, joining the corpses of the graveyard in death.

Ciel panted and revved his flashlight once more, the beam flashing on Sebastian, who wiped his knife clean of blood and pocketed it. Without a word, the two left the cemetery and returned to the waiting carriage just half a mile away at the border of a local village. The girl's corpse remained.

.

It wasn't until Ciel arrived home that remembered where he had heard the song. He was laying in bed, sheets pulled up to his chin, ready to drift into sleep when he remembered. That song - he'd heard his butler hum it before.

_How strange _the boy thought, and he drifted into sleep.

* * *

**A/N: **Well that was short! Hope you enjoyed. Really tho, listen to the song it's amazing


End file.
